Father's Day
by dancefan93
Summary: When Fran helps the children with a father's day surprise, romance sparks between Fran and Max


**Fran rolled over in her bed to get up. It was just one of those mornings where she just wanted to stay in bed all day. She had to get up though, even though it was Sunday, she knew that Max, Mr. Sheffield, wouldn't approve of her staying in bed all day. She got up, put on her robe, started toward the door. She had a calendar hanging right next to her door, she past it and stopped in her tracks and ran back to it. She looked under the date, it was Father's Day. She already got her father something but she had completely forgot to get something for Mr. Sheffield. Just then she heard the smoke alarm. Niles and her met in the hallway and ran downstairs. Thank goodness that Mr. Sheffield was a heavy sleeper. They ran into the kitchen to find it a complete mess. The whole room was filled with smoke, counter had something on every inch of it, the oven was open with an exploded cake in it, and the children looking really ashamed. Fran walked into the kitchen to turn off the smoke alarm. **

** "What were you guys trying to do?" Fran asked as she trying to get the smoke out of the kitchen. **

** "We were trying to make a Father's Day breakfast for dad." Brighton said. **

** "Well, I may be wrong, but I don't think this cake is edible anymore." Niles said as he attempted to scrape the cake off the oven door. The children looked at them then apologized. **

** "Okay how about this; you guys go and get cleaned up and we'll take care of this. After both are done, we can help you get this ready. What time did you wake up anyway?" **

** "Four." Gracie said. Fran couldn't believe it usually it takes forever to get them up, but today they were up before everyone; even Niles. She led them the dining room only to grab them and pull them back into the kitchen. **

** "Take the back staircase." They children nodded and ran up the stairs. Fran looked at the confused face on Niles. "Mr. Sheffield was coming in the dining room." She ran to catch him. She ran literally INTO him. "Mr. Sheffield! Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay, you look depressed." She looked at Max.**

** "Yes, Fran, I feel fine." Now Fran knew something was up, he never calls her Fran. She grabbed his hand and led him to a seat. **

** "Okay, mister, what's the problem." Max got a little angry. He stood up and glared at her.**

** "I said I'm fine, Miss Fine. Now please leave me alone." He went in the direction of his office. Fran ran to cut him off, which she did. "Miss Fine, if you like to keep your job then I suggest that you MOVE!" Fran took a deep breath. **

** "Mr. Sheffield, I know something's wrong, why can't you tell me?" Max thought of a second, then finally told her.**

** "I just don't like today very much. I know that I should be very happy I mean it's Father's Day, but today just brings back memories just like Mother's Day" Fran understood. **

** "Why don't you go and sleep a little more. It's only six." Max agreed and went back upstairs. Fran let out a huge breath of relief. She went back into the kitchen just as the children were coming back in. They spent about another hour and a half making a perfect breakfast for Max. While Fran was arranging the food on the tray, the children made homemade cards for him. At eight thirty, Fran grabbed the tray and the children and she headed upstairs. Maggie gently knocked on the door, Max told them to come in and Maggie opened the door. All the children came running in and jumped on the bed, Fran came in with the tray. Max was so surprised. **

** "What's all this?" Max asked.**

** "Father's Day, daddy." Gracie said. They children gave him their cards. He looked at them then hugged his children. **

** "Thank you, so much, children." Fran took that as her cue to put the tray on the bed. She went over and placed the tray across Max's lap. "Breakfast too? Miss Fine you didn't have to do this. I didn't mean it like that." Fran laughed. **

** "This wasn't my doing, Mr. Sheffield. It was all your children." She looked at the grinning the children. Max did the same. "Well, have nice breakfast guys." Fran turned to leave, but Brighton grabbed her arm.**

** "You can sit with us, Fran. Can't she dad?"**

** "Of course, she can. Come on sit down." Max said making room for her. Fran still didn't move.**

** "Oh no, I couldn't this is family time. I'm not family. Besides, I have to go help Niles clean up." Fran said as she got out of Brighton's grasp on to have Max grabbed her.**

** "Niles has it under control. Come on sit down." Instead of letting her answer, Max pulled her down on the bed. Fran made herself comfortable. She decided to tease a little bit. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered in a seductive voice,**

** "You're going to pay for that one." Max's throat went dry as he tried to compose himself. Fran saw him sweat and she laughed silently. They ate happily. They joked, talked, and made plans. They decided that it was too warm for the park so they went to beach. Fran decided to make him pay for the bedroom there. When they got there, Fran got into her suit and jumped right into the water. Max followed her along with the children. Fran put her plan into action. She crept up behind him and jumped on his back pushing him down. "That's for making me fall on the bed. And this…" She jumped on him as he got back up and kissed his forehead. "…is for making me come with you today." Max took his chance as she was on top of him. He quickly leaned up and claimed her lips with his own. Fran quickly melted in the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. Max wrapped his arms around the small of her back. Fran did the same with his neck. As the kiss was getting instance, they pulled apart when they felt water being splashed on them. They looked over to see all three children splashing water on them. **

** "Okay we get it we get it, now stop." Max said trying to shield himself from the water with his hands. All the children laughed. Fran and Max's cheeks felt really red. They decided to take in some lunch. As they ate, the children kept on teasing them about the kiss. Fran felt so embarrassed.**

** "Um, Mr. Sheffield, can I talk to you for a second?" Max nodded and she led him to another park of the picnic area. **

** "What's the matter, Miss Fine?" She took a deep breath. **

** "I'm so sorry." **

** "For what?" Max was really confused now.**

** "For the kiss, I don't know what came over me. I promise it will never happen again." Fran had a few tears running down her face.**

** "Miss Fine, I'm sorry I'm just a little confused. If I remember correctly, I kissed you."**

** "Yes, but also remember that I kissed your forehead. I just think that we should put the whole thing behind us. Come on let's go back to the children." Max grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away.**

** "I don't want to forget that kiss Miss Fine. There's a reason that I did what I did. I did because I wanted to. I've wanted to ever since Mother's Day when you showed me that even the nanny can act as a mother to the children. One other thing Miss Fine… Fran, I don't know you're going to react but I'm all the chips in. I think I'm falling in love with you." Max waited for her answer. She just stood there. **

** "Mr. Sheffield… Max, don't take this the wrong way but, I think I'm falling in love with you too." That was all that Max needed to hear, he quickly leaned in and gave her a kiss that left her clinging to him to hold herself up. For then on, things were never the same. Max could always say that one thing was true; that the best Father's Day he's had in long long time. **


End file.
